The National Heart, Lung, and Blood Institute coordinates several national education programs. Each of NHLBI's nationally-focused programs (high blood pressure, cholesterol, blood resource, asthma, heart attack alert, obesity) plan, coordinate, and implement comprehensive efforts in professional, patient and public education. These nationally-focused programs are operated in cooperation with the major national voluntary and professional organizations concerned with each health area. Mass media campaigns have played an important role in the educational efforts. The purpose of this contract is to provide for the planning and development of mass media communications activities and products in support of the public education goals of all of NHLBI's education programs. Specifically, this statement of work requires the contractor provide mass media support for high blood pressure, cholesterol, blood resources, including bone marrow, asthma, heart attack alert, and obesity education. The contractor shall provide the necessary personnel, facilities, services, equipment, supplies, and administrative support not otherwise furnished by the Government to plan, develop, distribute, and evaluate radio, television, and print public service announcements, arrange for travel and per diem for participants to NHLBI meetings, conduct and/or obtain research, and develop and test new mass media vehicles to reach NHLBI target audiences with health messages.